


Shall We?

by Tesla_HW_Writer



Series: AgentCorp Love Story [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Laser Tag, Love Confessions, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Picnics, Real Lena Luthor, Soft Alex Danvers, planetarium - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 05:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer
Summary: Alex has a very important mission. Organising her first date with Lena Luthor.Reminder from the previous episode "Why Me?": Nothing fancy or classy and I'm in!Would Alex succeed her missing? Would she get the chance to have a second date with the beautiful and mysterious Lena Luthor? Would her surprise be appreciated?It is a tough mission but Alex Danvers is a badass director of a secret organisation, what could really go wrong?





	Shall We?

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel #1 of "Why Me?" I invite you to read it or you would get maybe lost at some point.  
> Prequel number #2 of "May I?"
> 
> I hope you'll continue to enjoy my work. See you at the end of it.
> 
> With all my love,  
> T x.

_“Nothing fancy or classy and I’m in.” Whispered Lena into Alex’s ear before hugging her with all of her emotions and feelings._

_“Ditto.”_

 

            Alex had her phone stuck between her ear and her shoulder while she was writing information on a piece of paper. She was so focused that she almost missed the knock on the door. She excused herself to the person on the phone and asked them to hold on while she was answering the door. She smiled realising that her parcel finally arrived. She signed and went back to her kitchen counter with her parcel.

 

“Helen. I really have to go, now. Thanks for your help.” Said Alex while trying to open the parcel. “Yeah, promise, I’m keeping you updated. Thanks again, Doc.”

 

            She hung off the phone before calling another number. She unpacked the parcel on her counter, checking that nothing was missing.

 

“Lane. I’ve got it. You’re sure that it’s fine?”

“Come on, Danvers. No problem, we are even now. I have to go, work is calling!” Added Lane with calm.

“Be safe, dummy.”

“I will. Always.”

 

            Alex hung off again and texted her sister. She needed Supergirl to realise a little delivery. She repacked a part of her parcel in a smaller box and tapped an envelope on the top. She was about to check her phone again when a whoosh announced Supergirl in her living room.

 

“Hey, Alex. What is the emergency.”

“You need to drop that to Lena before she leaves L-Corp.”

“Is it what I think it is?”

“Kara?” Added Alex with a stern look.

“Ok. Ok. I’m going, right away.”

 

            Alex looked at her sister disappearing in the sky of National City before returning to her planning, keeping in mind Lena’s words _Nothing fancy or classy and I’m in._ At the other side of the city, Lena was closing the last report of the day. She had sent her assistant, Pi’drim, back home. He deserved a night off after so many adventures and hard days. She was about to turn off her computer when Supergirl appeared in front of her. The blond superhero was all smiling holding in front of her a box and a letter.

 

“What can I do for you, Supergirl?”

“Director Danvers asked me to drop this at L-Corp. It seemed to be an emergency.”

“What is it?”

“I don’t know, probably a secret mission from our dear Director.”

 

            Supergirl dropped the box on the desk, kissed Lena on the cheek and disappeared as fast as she arrived. The young CEO looked at the delivery. Her curiosity was stronger than anything and in a second the parcel was opened.

 

_Dear Lena,_

_Don’t forget the bag inside the box for our date._

_I hope you will like it._

_With admiration,_

_Alex._

_Ps: I know you, yes you can open the bag._

 

            When Lena opened the bag inside the box, she found her DEO outfit and some tactical weapons. She smiled and sent a message to Alex asking if she had to wear it or wait for their date. Alex answered in a second by the negative before sending a line of smiley.

 

**Lena L.: Where are you picking me up?**

**Alex: I’m on my way to L-Corp. Arrival hour 19:05.”**

 

            Lena dropped her phone on her couch and ran into the private bathroom she had hidden in her office for the days she fell asleep at work. She checked her make-up and outfit. She knew that Alex loved her work clothes, but she also knew there was a chance that Alex brings her in an adventure for their first date and the tailored skirt wasn’t really appropriate. She changed for a pair of tailored jeans and some sneakers that Kara had forgotten here during a Supergirl call. Happy to see her new look, she reapplied her legendary bloodred lipstick before sitting behind her desk pretending to be working. Two minutes later, her office door opened to let entered Alex with two motorbike helmets and a flower bouquet.

 

“Hello, there.”

“Director Danvers, you are early.” Teased Lena seeing 19:02 on her wall clock.

“Got all the green light on Crescent Street. Ready to go?”

“Always. Even if I feel that I’ll have to go on your death trap, again.” Said Lena taking the bouquet that Alex was offering her to put them in a vase.

“You love her. I know it.”

“Not the point.” Added Lena closing her office door behind them. “Where are we going?”

“Surprise.”

 

            Lena wasn’t the kind of person who loved surprises. With a family like the Luthor, surprises weren’t really synonymous of happiness or good moments, they were closer to death, violence or hatred but with Alex, she was confident and knew that the older Danvers was different. She knew that her new partner had only one thing in mind make her happy and offering her moments of joy and happiness with the greatest kindness she could afford and offer.

Twenty minutes later, Alex parked her motorbike near the Museum and Planetarium of National City. It was under renovation works after the storm that had hit National City a few months ago. Lena looked at Alex with surprise. The older Danvers smiled and after checking the area, she put her helmets in her sports bag and took Lena’s one in her hand. She led Lena toward the building with her other hand.

 

“Alex, we can’t go in there. It’s forbidden to the public!”

“But not to the scientists who work here 24/7.”

“Scientists aren’t working here.” Said Lena pretty sure of herself.

“Yes, there is. People who make sure that Aliens and humans are living in perfect harmony. One of their scientists own me a favour and lend me her pass for the night.”

“Should I be jealous or something?” Asked Lena while they entered the place.

“Come on Helen is like a second mother to me. No need to be worried. There is only you… And me, tonight.” Answered Alex with sweetness. “You have a little room, here where you can change. I adore those jeans, but you need to wear appropriated clothe for our date.”

“And you?” Asked Lena, taking the bag that Alex was giving her back.

“I’ll change and wait for you, just over there.” Reassured Alex by showing the little control panel in the centre of the room.

 

            Lena smiled and followed the kind orders gave by Alex. The older Danvers changed and prepared what she needed to impress Lena without being classy or fancy. She turned off the main lights and turned on the simulation software. For the moment, it was only showing the Milky Way stars and planets. When Lena entered the room again, she was flabbergasted. How could Alex remember this? She told her once, late at night, at the beginning of their friendship that she used to look up to the stars when she was feeling lonely without her family. It reminded her of the time when her mother was still there, telling her stories about the sky. The younger Luthor dropped her bag next to the control panel and let herself fall into Alex’s arms.

 

“Thank you.”

“You said nothing fancy, but I wanted you to have a nice place to have dinner without paparazzi and boring people.”

“It’s perfect.” Added Lena when she saw the picnic waiting for them on the floor under the stars.

“We have the Milky Way but thanks to Brainy we can have another place in the universe, a planet of your choice or maybe a constellation?”

“I’m good for the moment with the Milky Way.”

“So, no visit on Krypton, we…”

“No, no Krypton, tonight. I’m out with you, Alex. We are not here to talk about your sister or Supergirl. As you said, just you and me, tonight.” Concluded Lena snuggling into Alex’s embrace when they both sat on the floor.

“Then… Shall we?”

 

            The older Danvers helped Lena to get comfortable on the floor with all of her weaponry. They enjoyed a nice little picnic cooked by Alex because let’s be honest, she knew how to cook but most of the time, she was too tired or distracted to do it properly and was preferring order in to avoid any form of a catastrophe like the paella’s incident a few years back. She had chosen to go easy with tomato and mozzarella brochettes, some sausage and vegetable rolls bits. She tried to cook some healthy food to please Lena’s palate and avoid maximum junk food.

            Lena seemed to enjoy the food because she was silent and fighting with Alex over the brochettes. Alex tried to distract her with drink choices but without success. The young CEO took the glass of red wine before putting her hand back in the box of brochette. No one could survive on the way between the young woman and dish with mozzarella. That made Alex laughed, so Lena Luthor did have a food weakness outside of kale and weird healthy snacks.

            But when Alex got the dessert out, it was like she had found the Saint Graal. She had opted for the classic chocolate covered strawberries with whipped cream. She promised Kara to not waste food especially with a whipped cream fight, but we are talking about Alex and Lena, two competitive women who did not like to hear “no” as an answer when something is standing between them and their happiness. So, when Lena stole the small bowl of strawberries, Alex decided to keep as a hostage the bottle of whipped cream. Suddenly, Lena found the utility of her new outfit. She shot Alex with her laser tag DEO gun and ran away with the bowl and the whipped cream bottle stolen to a surprised Alex.

 

“How dare you, Luthor! I’m a secret agent, you won’t have me, again. Come back here before you regret it!”

“Did you forget, I’m a Luthor?”

 

            Alex jumped on her feet and pulled her laser tag DEO gun from her holster, ready to shoot Lena at the first occasion but the younger Luthor seemed to be really great at this game. Alex was about to run toward the highest row to have a better view when her jacket vibrated.

 

“Two – zero, Danvers!”

 

            Alex couldn’t help smiling when she heard Lena’s discreet laugh. The young woman seemed to enjoy that new game. Silently, she followed the sound of the woman’s laugh and attacked her from behind.

 

“Two – One, little Luthor.”

 

            Lena jumped over the seat and tried to run after Alex, shooting at her without success. When Alex turned around to riposte, Lena got her square in the chest and ran away toward the control panel. She was about to reach the end of the stairs when she felt her uniform vibrate, Alex had some nerves and shot her in the back… again!

 

“Three – Two, love! I’ll get you!”

“In your dreams, Director Danvers!” Said Lena finally hiding behind the control panel. “You call yourself an agent, but you always got me in the back. Afraid to face me?”

“Afraid of you, Miss Luthor? Come on, I could win in less than a minute if I really wanted to.”

 

            Both women knew it wasn’t true. Lena was Alex’s weakness and could easily be distracted every time the younger Luthor was in the same room as her. She kneeled on the floor aiming at the control panel waiting for Lena to get out of her cover. If the younger woman was bright enough, she knew she had to reach the top of the stairs to be at the farthest of Alex’s position. And let’s be true to ourselves, Lena was the genius in this room.

            In a second everything dropped into Alex’s heart. She saw Lena getting up and running toward the top of the stairs, she aimed but when she was about to pull the trigger, she saw the younger woman tripped and fell. Her fall got stopped by one of the seats. Lena grunted with pain. She seemed to hold her ankle with her left hand.

            Strawberries, whipped cream, and their game were fast forgotten. Alex put back her gun in her holster before running to the other side of the room to be right next to Lena’s side as soon as possible. She looked at Lena with worries in her eyes. She caressed Lena’s hair, put a wild braid behind her ear.

 

“Are you ok, love?”

“I’ve probably just twisted my ankle. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re sure? We can stop and just enjoy the stars.” Said Alex helping Lena to get up, checking that her date could actually put weight on her injured ankle.

“OH, no, way! We said first in five, it’s first in five! And it’s four to two, now!” Laughed Lena shooting at Alex. “Injured but not dead, dear Alex!”

“Don’t you dare move, Luthor.” Answered Alex aiming at Lena.

 

            Like in a duel at the end of a Western movie, both women were targeting the other one with their DEO laser tag gun. No tremor, no movement, both focus on the other one’s hand. Who would be faster, who would aim first? Lena or Alex? The genius or the secret agent? Luthor or Danvers?

 

“Are you sure of that Danvers? One shot and I win.”

“Trying to convince the other one of their ends means you are having some doubts. Want to give up now, Luthor? So close from the end? After all, forfeit is still better than your loss.”

“Really?” Lena smiled. “If you are so sure of you, let’s play this on three.”

“Your night, my dear. Your rules.”

“One.”

“Two.”

 

            Three would never be said, they both shot before dropping their gun. Both of their armours were vibrating. Lena got touched on the shoulder while Alex got touched in the leg. The younger Luthor sat on the floor, laughing. She looked at her amazing date who was pouting to have lost at her favourite game, but this defeat was worth any laugh from the beautiful woman.

            Alex sat next to Lena to realise that the younger woman was hiding the pain that was radiated from her ankle. She hadn’t staged this injury to get Alex closed to her after all, she was really suffering from it. Without a word, the older Danvers took Lena’s leg and put it on her laps. She, carefully, untied the boots and got rid of it. She rolled off the sock and move the leg slowly making sure to not hurt her date. She looked at Lena to make sure that the other woman wasn’t holding her pain back. The young CEO was smiling shyly.

 

“I have a first aid kit in my bag. I can take care of it, but you’ll have to give up the heels for a few days.”

“I…”

“It’s that or crushes and no work.”

“Fine. No heels.”

 

            Alex got rid of her armour and jacket and put it under Lena’s ankle to keep it up before running to her bag that was still near their long-abandoned picnic. She took her first aid kit before returning to Lena who was still smiling. She seemed to be really happy for the first time in a long time. She admired Alex who was focused on her ankle. The older woman focused on her gesture making sure to apply the strapping properly, making sure to be soft and careful with her beautiful friend.

 

“And… Voilà!”

 

            Lena kissed Alex on the cheek and snuggled against her side. Director Danvers was long gone leaving her place to soft Alex. The older woman tighter her embrace and kissed her date on the hair, letting it envelop her with a flower and coconut perfume.

“Can we put on the Cassiopeia constellation.”

“Of course. Don’t move, I’m coming back.”

 

            Alex got up and change the planetarium scene and focused the projection on Cassiopeia. She smiled proudly before returning to Lena’s side. For the first time in a long time, Lena let her guards down and let Alex hugged her with tenderness. Out of nowhere all of her stories from her childhood resurfaced and for the first, since ever she let them all out.

 

“Wait you’ve really lived in Ireland. Like land of sheep, beer, rugby and hot girl playing hurling?”

“You mean camogie. Women are playing camogie when men are playing hurling. I was four so I didn’t realise about the hot girls or beers but yes, this same country.”

“How was it?”

“It was calm and beautiful. I miss it, sometimes. I miss the long run with my mother in the fields. I used to make poppies bouquets for her. I’m forgetting little by little her voice and her smile, but I would never forget how proud she was when I was achieving something. It felt so warm in here.” Added Lena putting her hand on her heart.

“Tell me about her.”

“She was working for that man, my father, every time he was coming to Ireland since she was twenty, but she dreamed to be a ballerina as a kid and then a pianist when she was too tall to be a dancer. She was talented, I mean, I think she was. My father used to say that it’s how he fell in love with her. He had asked his driver one night to drop him at a bar where my mother used to go before, she had me. What he didn’t know, it was a piano bar and she was the artist. His mysterious assistant had more secret than he thought. She was playing an old Irish song according to my father story, and everyone was listening to her. He told me once that she had the power to stop a fight by simply playing and singing. Everyone was listening to her. After my birth, everything had changed, Ireland became her refuge between our travels to the USA. My father wanted to have us close to him but hidden from the world. She became quiet and her smile had faded. She was only smiling when we were in our small house in Ireland near the Shannon River or when I was playing music.”

“I don’t know her, but she reminds me of you. Even if people see you as a Luthor, they still listen to you.”

“They listen by fear, while my mother was taming them with her voice and charm.”

“I’m not afraid of you, Kara or Brainy either. Your genius mind and your eyes could charm the coldest heart on Earth.”

“It didn’t work on Lillian or Lex.”

“Because they didn’t have a heart at all. Lena, your mother…”

“Kelly. Her name was Kelly Donovan.” Intervened Lena with shyness saying her mother’s name for the first in two decades.

“Kelly would be proud of the woman you’ve become. You are kind, brave, a generous heart and a genius mind. You gave everything you have even when you receive pain, hate and violence. You are just like her and I would love for you to see yourself through my eyes, see how a beautiful human being you are, Lee.”

“She used to call me, Lee when we were just the two of us.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be. I never told this to anyone, not even Kara. When you are calling me like this, I forget for a second or two that I’m a Luthor. I remember my mother and her eyes, and I feel safe.”

“Then… I’ll make sure to keep that nickname around because you are so much more than just that last name. you are maybe manipulative and cold heart like a Luthor when it comes to business but since the beginning of our date, I’m with the Donovan side of you. I’m not going to lie, Lena Luthor is sexy and enchantress, but Lena Donovan is charming and disarming and adorably beautiful. See, I’m sure your Mother Kelly had the same smile.” Added Alex when she saw Lena smiled shyly. “Tell me, what is your favourite colour?”

“What? Black.” Said Lena lost by the changing subject.

“No that’s Lena Luthor colour, I’m talking to Lena Donovan.”

“Red.” Smiled Lena hiding her blushing face into Alex’s neck. “yours?”

“Green. Just like your eyes when you are happy or angry. They are shining like emeralds.”

“Your favourite moment of the day?”

“When I see you?” Lena laughed. “What?”

“It is really cheesy, even for you, Alex “softy” Danvers.”

“I’m not a softy! I’m a badass.”

“Director Danvers is a badass. You are a soft romantic with very enjoyable bones structure to admire.”

“Are you flirting with me, Miss Luthor?”

“I wouldn’t dare, especially if you are on a date with miss Donovan.” Teased Lena with a proud smile.

 

            The two women continued to watch the sky and to Alex surprised where Lena Luthor was a secret and quiet person who preferred to observe and act, Lena Donovan was joyful and talkative, happy to share stories and adventures about her short but beautiful past with her mother. Alex happily listened to it, refusing to intervene outside of the moments when Lena was asking her questions. She was afraid to break the spell and lost her chance to see Lena truly and genuinely happy as herself.

            Alex may fantasy and admire Lena Luthor, but she was sure of one thing, she would probably and was already falling hard for Lena Donovan that no one not even Kara had the chance to meet before. The older Danvers felt privileged and blessed by this gift and would have loved to keep it running forever but every good moment has to end at some point and this date had too.

            After cleaning behind them and put everything back in their respective bag, Alex drove back Lena to her penthouse in the city centre. Lena was feeling peaceful and safe for the first time in a long time in the passenger position on a motorbike. She was hugging Alex with all of her strength, resting her helmeted head against Alex’s back.

            When they arrived in front of the building. Lena took her time to get off the bike. She took off her helmet and put it on the handlebar. She was about to get rid off the motorbike jacket that Alex had borrowed her, but Alex stopped her.

 

“You probably will need it again at some point, keep it.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh, it’s nothing I want you to be safe every time you go on this bike.”

“I was talking about tonight. For everything. I had a lot of fun.”

“I had too.”

 

            Lena kissed Alex without warning before disappearing in the building. Alex was so surprised by the gesture that she stayed frozen on the spot until her phone brought her back to reality. She looked at her screen, she had a message from Lena.

 

**Lena L.: Next time, I’m the one inviting you. *winky face***

**Alex: Oh, really, because there will be a next time?**

**Lena L: I don’t know would you take that risk, Director Danvers?**

**Alex: I don’t know? Who is asking?**

**Lena L.: It was nice to be Lena Donovan, tonight but Lena Luthor is allowed to have fun too, right?**

**Alex: She is.**

**Lena L.: So, Director Danvers, would you take the risk to go on a date with me? L.L.**

**Alex: A thousand time.**

**Alex: I would have said yes to both of you.**

**Lena L.: Who knows, Donovan could make a small appearance during the night.**

**Alex: I wouldn’t be against it if you are ok with it.**

**Lena L.: Have a safe trip home. Text me when you arrived. Good Night, Alex.**

**Alex: I will, Good Night, Lee.**

 

            Lena smiled and started her before-bed routine. When it was done, she plugged her phone and took a book. She snuggled under her cover and read waiting for Alex to tell her she arrived safely at home. At the other side of the town, Alex was finally entering her apartment. She dropped the bags and her boots in the entrance near the door, locked the doors, check the windows and dropped face first on her bed. She was falling really hard for the young Luthor and couldn’t erase the smile that was now enlightening her face. She took her phone out of the pocket of her trousers and after a few attempts, she finally sent a message to Lena.

 

**Alex: I’m home. Safe. Thanks for tonight. I was amazed from the beginning to the end. Except maybe your twisted ankle, please put some ice on it and no heels. Good night and soft dreams, my beautiful Lee. Xo**

 

            She stayed a little on her phone, changing things here and there, reading social media and checking her alarm was on, she plugged her phone and fell asleep in a second, brought to the world of dream where Lena was waiting for her in the middle of poppies fields.

            Her phone screen lighted up, a few minutes later. One little message.

 

**L.L. Donovan: I will. Promise, no heels. Good night and sweet dream, my soft Lexie. Xo *winky face***

 

            The two souls seemed to have found their road toward happiness and a little bird told me that it was paved with laser tag area and poppies fields for run, picnic and story times.

**_Life is too short to live someone else existence, be yourself and the world will love you to Cassiopeia and back._ **

_**THE END** _

Tesla HW

**Author's Note:**

> So? Verdict? Did you enjoy it?
> 
> Do I continue? Leave me some comments and kudos to let me know if we continue or not the adventure of Alex and Lena love story.
> 
> Until then, take care,  
> With all my love,  
> T x.


End file.
